1. Field
This application relates to sensory input devices and sensory output devices and more particularly, but not exclusively, to such devices for use with automatic systems, methods, and apparatuses for measurement and evaluation of at least one of cognition, knowledge, operation skills, physical properties, sensation, vision, or the like.
2. Prior Art
Sensory input devices, sensory output devices, systems, and methods of their operation enhance the user experience through computing systems. Sensory input devices receive and process auditory, gustatory, kinesthetic, olfactory, tactile, vestibular, visual input from a user, sensory output devices provide auditory, gustatory, kinesthetic, olfactory, tactile, vestibular, visual stimulation to a user. Collectively, these devices, methods, and systems improve the use of automatic systems, methods, and apparatuses to measure and evaluate at least one of vision, cognition, knowledge, operation skills, physical properties, and sensation of the masses. Such enhanced measurements and evaluations engage those with lingual differences as well as incapacitated individuals, such as those with at least one of severe neuromuscular, visual, auditory, oral, or lingual conditions, among others, who preclude testing intraditional environments or certain automated settings.
Although automatic systems and methods are inexpensive to manufacture, the introduction, use, and application of sensory devices offer effective, rapid, uniform, simple, and eco-friendly testing and measuring of the masses. They also expand the pluralities and varieties of input and output device options that are now seriously limited. They also provide mechanisms for measurement and evaluation of physical properties and sensations—that are distinctively unique to each individual user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,916 to Hirsch (1999) discloses a method of enhanced learning though administration of an inhalant. However, no automation devices, techniques, or methods are disclosed. In fact, paper and pencil cognitive tests, such as a trail making test, are cited for application. Furthermore, this enhanced learning instrument is limited to normosmic individuals and specific articles of manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,125 (1999) to Rosse et al. discloses a system and method for screening for dementia through the irradiation of an eye and the generation of signals. The system and methods are complex and clearly expensive to manufacture. They also do not appear to function autonomously.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,181 (2005) to Kajimoto et al. discloses a mentation test method and mentation test apparatus that is limited by functionality, display, and application. The method and apparatus do not appear to be useful for those with visual impairments.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,973 (2007) to Cantor discloses a method for non-verbal assessment of human competence that is limited to display, functionality, sequence, quantity, administration, classification categorization, and response. This method is clearly not capable of autonomous administration by paper or by computer.
U.S. 2006/0206833 A1 (2006) to Capper et al. discloses sensory output devices that are limited to movement actuator, colour changer/optical output, smell generator, thermal output, and sound. These devices lack vestibular output and gustatory output. These devices also lack defined mechanisms of all sensory input: auditory, gustatory, kinesthetic, olfactory, tactile, vestibular, and visual input. These devices are primarily applicable to telephonic communications, in particular, mobile or cordless telephone messaging technology. A sensory output device includes a control means responsive to episodic receipt of data signals and/or emotional representation (emoticon).
Yet all of the sensory devices and devices heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) The sensory devices in present use are limited in application.
(b) The sensory devices in present use are expensive to manufacture.
(c) The tests are limited by methods of identification of subject.
(d) The tests are limited by input device, display device, functionality, modality, dimensionality, and test type.
(e) The tests do not fully and automatically integrate incapacitated individuals, such as those with at least one of severe auditory, cognitive, neuromuscular, oral, visual, or other impairments. Such examinees preclude testing intraditional settings and even certain automated settings.
(f) The tests do not fully and automatically integrate those with lingual differences. Such examinees may require translators thereby increasing wait time, test time, test cost, and even scoring and analysis times and costs.
(g) The tests are not designed to fully integrate a variety or plurality of automatic sensing devices.
(h) The sensing devices are not manufactured for testing and/or evaluating applications. For example, a sensing device developed for telecommunication and text messaging is limited in scope and use.
These and other limitations of the prior art are overcome by our enhanced automatic apparatuses, methods, and systems.
No other measurement and evaluation tool known in the art offers an option to use at least one sensory input device, sensory output device, or sensory input device and sensory output device in automatic systems, methods, and apparatuses designed to measure and evaluate the masses.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,016,416 B1 (2011) describes automatic system and methods for measuring and evaluating at least one of mass vision, cognition, knowledge, operation skills, and the like and is therefore capable of objective, rapid, and uniform testing. When coupled with an integration of sensory devices, more efficient, economical, rapid, sophisticated, and thorough testing, evaluating, and identifying are accessible to the masses.
Ultimately, such enhancements improve safety and security and further empower those with physical inabilities and limitations. They also allow for the automatic assessment of sensation and physical properties, among other options.
Although sensory input devices provide satisfactory mechanisms for providing physical inputs to a processing system, and sensory output devices provide a satisfactory mechanism for offering physical outputs to a processing system, these devices are not necessarily always aesthetically pleasing. Thus, mechanisms that would provide options to improve usability, appearance, and performance have the potential to improve the user experience with the input device and/or output device, even apart from adding functionality.
Accordingly, this disclosure identifies new configurations for use in input devices and output devices that provide functionality and appearance options beyond those available in current automatic apparatuses, methods, and systems.